A Klaroline fanfictionnot quite sure what to call it!
by alexandroarr
Summary: First fan fiction I have written! But I love the vampire diaries and only watch it to see Klaus and Caroline, so here is my fan fiction, from Caroline's point of view. Trying to resist Klaus' charm, and failing badly. Will she have to choose between love and friendship? (Yes...yes she will.)
1. Chapter 1

A klaroline fanfiction...im not too sure what to call it yet though!

(CPOV)

"Two cokes please" Elena asks, fluttering her eyelashes at Matt. She asked to meet me at the grill so we could have a girly chat and catch up, but I had had a terrible day and all I wanted to do was go home and watch a bit of lovey dovey TV.  
Matt grins at Elena, "coming right up." He smiles..ugh, she will not stop leading him on, just like the other two Salvatore brothers. But I have to be nice, smile Caroline and make girlfriend chat...

"He's such a cutie," I sigh, this is the truth, "You two were perfect together," This is not the truth. She strung Matt along and hurt him, but shes my girlfriend and I will always love her!  
But Elena is giving me evils so I decide to change e subject.

"Talking of your love life, whats going on with Stefan...and Damon?"  
"What?" She exclaims, "there is no me and Damon!"  
"Oh, ok. Whatever you say Elena."  
Jeremy has already told me and Bonnie that he caught Damon and Elena full on making out, but Elena will not admit it to either of us, which is annoying seeing as shes supposed to be our best friend.  
"You have to believe me Caroline, there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Damon! Just because you are a vampire doesn't mean you know everything."  
Ouch! "Fine!" I back down, probably best to stay on Elena's good side.

"What about you and Stefan?" I ask.  
Elena sighs, "I honestly have no idea. He is still trying to get over his ripper stage and he won't talk to me about it. I cannot get him to open up to me."  
"I'm sure he will in time, you just have to be patient" I say, trying to sound helpful. I really do want Stefan and Elena to be together, he is good with her, treats her with respect, unlike another Salvatore brother, who I am not on good terms with.

"Anyway," Elena says, bringing me out of my thoughts, "What about you and Tyler?"  
Oh god, this is exactly what I did not want to talk about. I am not ready to talk about this with Elena, she will make a big deal out of it, and give me those sympathetic puppy dog eyes. I don't need this today.  
"He has...umm...well...gone out of town for a little bit."  
"Why?" Elena asks shocked and suspiciously. I really don't want to tell her. Not yet. It was Tyler who wanted to go on a break. I'm still getting used to the idea he wanted one.  
"I think he just needed some space from things, look do we have to talk about this?"  
"No, no, its fine," she says worriedly. Then I see her smirk, oh no, she's going to say something stupid now to cheer me up.  
"What about you and Klaus?" She sneers. Ok, that was the stupid thing to cheer me up. She is getting on my nerves now.  
"What the hell Elena? I am not in the mood for your silly jokes."

Matt turns up at this moment with the two cokes. He puts them down on the table. "He is so into you though," Elena teases. She is not getting the fact that I am annoyed. Right. I have had enough. I stand up suddenly, almost knocking the coke cans over. Elena and Matt look at me in shock. I walk away and hear them shouting after me, but I am out of there. I head toward the exit, pull open the door and SLAM

I walk into the blonde haired, blue eyed Klaus. Oh great. Not another smirker. "Sorry love, didn't see you there" he says in his smooth English accent. English accents are really hot. He has dimples either side of his wide grin, and his eyes are so blue like the sky on a summers da-snap out of it Caroline.

"Watch where you are going Original idiot." I say angrily and push past him, he follows me outside, and this makes me secretly happy, wait, no, no it doesn't.  
"Whats the matter Caroline?" he asks, sounding generally concerned in his english accent. English accents are really really hot, did I mention that?  
But he is the problem. He's trying to kill my friends and then goes and be's all flirty with me. What is his problem.  
"Go away Klaus, you are the problem." I huff. Did that sound convincing?  
"Why, what have I ever done to hurt you?" He says innocently sounding hurt.  
"You are a psycho!" I shout, "You're trying to kill me and all my friends!"  
"No Caroline," he says sadly. "I would never try kill you," Aw "and it's only some of your friends I am trying to kill." Oh...moment ruined.

I let out an angry moan and jump into the car. "Stay away from me Klaus." I say and shut the door.  
"Make me Caroline" he mouths through the car window looking quite sexy...no! I did not just think that.  
I glare at him, start the engine and drive off. He is Elena's problem now. But as I drive off I can't help but smile...

All the ride home I could not stop smiling. Klaus has that effect on me but I cannot understand why...maybe its his english accent, and cute dimples and lovely smile, and NO! Klaus is not attractive, he is not nice. I have to stop. I park in the drive next to mum's car. Which means she is home, well it is late.  
I walk in the house, "I'm home Mum" I shout, and wait, no reply. She is still adjusting to her daughter being a vampire, even after all this time. It really hurts me that she can't accept who I am. I sigh and try to blink back the hot tears in my eyes. I know that she is home and alright because I can hear her breathing (One of the bonuses of being a vampire) so I go upstairs, push open the bedroom door, walk in, shut it, and then slump down on the floor, my head in my hands.

Having your emotions heightened is a real pain in the ass. I have been an emotional wreck all day. But its time to sort myself out, I take a deep breath, and sort out my hair. Tomorrow is another day. I stand up and then I see it.  
On my bed lies a small white parcel the size of a compass. Its wrapped perfectly with a red ribbon, and a small brown envelope. From mum?  
I pick up the envelope, which has my name written on it in loopy writing. I open it up and read the card that says...

Caroline,  
Sorry for being a psycho.  
Klaus  
Xxx

A smile spreads across my face. But I try to ignore it. Klaus is the enemy, he has tried to kill me...but he has saved my life..

He has probably given me a bomb or something. I caress the parcel gently, stroking the wrapping paper. I undo the ribbon and let it fall to the floor, I then rip off the paper to find a jewellery box. Well at least its not a bomb. I shouldn't really open it though, its from Klaus, I should probably throw it in the bin, or give it back or...open it.

Oh wow...its beautiful. Lying on the black velvet inside the box is a diamond teardrop that reflects the light and spreads rainbows across the room, and its sparkles on a thin silver chain. Gulp. Its truly beautiful. But I can't keep it, its from Klaus, and I cannot be friends with Klaus or accept gifts from Klaus. I must give it back...  
Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

A klaroline fanfiction...Chapter 2

A note from me- thankyou so much for being so lovely! I have never written a fan fiction story before and I thought that first chaper was pretty rubbish! So its nice to have such nice feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks xxx

8:00am

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP

ughh...who even sends texts at 8 in the morning on a weekend? I reach out for my phone blindly, and force my eyes open to see that I have two new text messages. My heart beats a little bit faster as I see who they are from. One if from Tyler, and the other one Klaus. I cant decide which to open first...lucky dip...

Morning love,

Klaus

Xxx

Oh seriously! Who does he think he is? Maybe if I ignore his texts he will get the idea, idiot. Soo...the text from Tyler! Has he come to apologise for breaking up with me, is he begging for my forgiveness?

Hey guys, Im back in town. Party at mine tomorrow night. Bring booze. Tyler.

What? So he's coming back to Mystic Falls and doesn't think to tell me! He just sends a group text?! Well, I am ashamed to say that my heart beat a lot faster at Klaus' text than at Tyler's! Why is he being such a dick!? I am fed up with boys! Today is supposed to be a good day. Hmm...I should probably make it up to Elena for being so moody yesterday...

Sry about yesterday. How about u, me and Bon go dress shopping for 2morrow? Better help me find a good one! Caroline x

Hopefully that will do the trick. I put my phone back on the table and roll over, throwing the duvet over my head.

3:00

"What about this dress?" Elena asks holding up a yellow maxi. Me and Bonnie exchange glances?

"What?" She says cheekily.

"Lets just say, yellow is not my colour!" I reply, which makes them both giggle.

"This is nice," Bonnie grins. "Its nice to go out just the three of us, just having fun."

"Yes!" I agreed "with no annoying boys!"

"Oh god, whats happened?" Elena asks, "What is the real reason Tyler left town?" She says with a jokey frown, realising what I said last night was a lie.

So I inform them of Tyler wanting a break, and I tell them about my encounter with Klaus last night, but I miss the bit about the necklace out because I am wearing it now (just to check its not deadly and he wasn't trying to kill me) and I don't think they would be too happy about that.

"I am really sorry about Tyler," Bonnie sympathises. "Tomorrow you can go to his party and flirt with loads of other guys to make him jealous!" I nod, and flick through the clothes rails.

"Do you want to get back with Tyler?" Elena asks.

I keep my eyes on the dresses, not wanting to look them in the eyes. I don't really know how to answer the question. I did love Tyler, I really did. But we have both changed a lot since when we first got together. And yes, we do have hot hybrid sex, but I am not in love with him the way I used to love him...

"Hmmm." I answer. "I think it might be time to move on."

Bonnie and Elena look at me sadly. Oh no...not the sympathetic looks.

"Bring on the rebound" I announce, bringing grins back to their faces.

"And the next shop," Bonnie groans. We all laugh. Its good, really really good to have all three of us together.

We make our way towards the door when the bitchy blonde original vampire walks in. What is with me bumping into originals in doorways.

"Hello girls." She sneers through her pouty pale pink lips, "Come shopping for tomorrow have you?"

Tyler invited her? What the hell? Why would Tyler invite Rebekah of all people? Oh no...please say he hasn't invited Klaus. This stupid little sire bond is going to be the death of me.

"Well we were just leaving." Bonnie growls and walks out the door followed by Elena.

Rebekah laughs evily. "Have a nice day Caroline." She grins sheepishly. Ughh...she sends shivers through my spine.

So I stick my tongue out at her (childish...i know). I should probably insult her...think Caroline! She is wearing a bright pink bubblegum top that shows off her tanned flat tummy...its quite nice but...

"Pink is not your colour Rebekah, try green." I say too sweetly. Is that really the best insult I can think of. That almost sounded helpful! Man...I just sound pathetic! But I walk out with my head held high, leaving the sneering Rebekah behind me. I was trying to be offensive...honest! It just didn't really work. Oh well. Elena and Bonnie are already in the other shop across the road. I catch up with them-vampire speed-and meet them. They are squealing over some outfit.

"Caroline! This is absolutely perfect for you!" Elena squeals, throwing it to me.

Wow...she is right. It is perfect. Klaus...no, I mean Tyler will love it.

8:00pm

I have had a great day! Its been wonderful with Elena and Bonnie and now I am about to spoil it. But I have to do this. It is the right thing to do. I have worn the necklace from Klaus all day, and I have received multiple compliments about it. But I can't keep it. Klaus is not my friend, he cannot give me gifts and hope to win me over...but it is very pretty and and...NO caroline. Give it back. So, this is why at 8 'o' clock in the evening I am standing outside Klaus' massive mansion clutching the small black jewellery box in one sweaty hand, the other raised and ready to knock on the door. Before I can do anything the door flies open and Rebekah stands there frowning at me.

"What do you think you are doing here?" She says tilting her head. I would like to slap her, but something tells me I would get my ass kicked if I tried to. She is 10 times stronger than me. I decide not to slap her and be sarcastically polite, but it turns out I am not very good at this.

"Hello Rebekah, is Klaus in?"

She smirks-a full on grin, stretching from ear to ear. I really really would like to slap her right now.

"So, he has finally 'wooed' you."

"NO" I say a little to loudly, "I...I...a...just tell me, is he in or not?"

"Well I am afraid you just missed him, he's gone out to get something to...how do I phrase this...he has gone out to bet a bite."

Great. (Sarcasm intended) I know Klaus drinks from the vein, I know that all the originals do. I don't understand why they don't just use the blood bags.

"Fine," I reply. "When he gets back please give him this."

I throw the black box at her who catches it instantly with her super quick reflexes, and opens it in seconds.

"Hang on," she says slyly, "weren't you wearing this this afternoon when I saw you?" She laughs.

Shit.

"NO" I shout...I really need to get better at lying and sarcasm. "You must be imagining things."

Dam dam dam...what if she tells Klaus. Why did I wear the stupid necklace? He can't know that I wore it, because that means he wins.

"I will give it to Klaus" she sniggers. "Im sure he will be very interested."

Uughghghgh...stupid blonde original bitch.

"Please, please don't tell him I was wearing the necklace." Im begging to Rebekah, oh no, what has my life become of?

"Well" she says in thought, " lets make a deal, I will not say a word to Klaus about your feeling towards him..."

"What!" I start to protest but she frowns and lifts her hand to silence me.

"I will not tell Klaus and you will introduce me to your friend Matt at Tyler's party tomorrow night."

Why is she interested in Matt? I cant let him get involved with Rebekah...she will eat him for breakfast. But I cannot let Klaus find out anything. Fine.

"Fine, I will introduce you to Matt, just don't hurt him." I murmur feeling seriously guilty.

"I won't," she sneers, "I have other ideas for him..."

Wait...no! What have I done?

Before I can protest she starts to close the door and says " And by the way, I took your advice. You're right. Green is so my colour." And then she slams the door. Goddammit...what a presumptuous, full of herself little bitch. What have I done. I am going to be on red alert tomorrow night, and keep an eye on Matt, and save him from Rebekah's evilness and Klaus' charm. I turn around and head towards my car. I really hop Rebekah keeps her side of the deal though. Klaus will not leave me alone if he finds out I gave in and wore the necklace. But I guess in the outfit Im wearing he will be shocked speechless!


End file.
